Romantic History
by ManaketeSmoocher
Summary: [i don't even know what to call this tbh... it's just my pokemon OCs but as humans in a high school settingish] Romance is really scary. Especially when your best friend just kissed you and you're suddenly realizing that you're gay. (slight OC details inside)


_**Human AU + high school thingy yeah**_

 **Characters:**

 **Yule - (Male) Gallade**

 **Harvy - Male Dragonair**

 **Clemence - Shiny Female Dratini**

 **Noel - Male Gardevoir**

 **Cathy - (Female) Kangaskhan**

 **Paulo - Male Pouch Baby Kangaskhan? (I don't know how to describe this but he's Cathy's son lmao)**

 **Eve - Female Ralts**

 **Felix - Male Combee**

 **Notes: Noel and Yule are twin brothers. Ralts is their adopted sister. Clemence is Harvy's younger sister. Paulo is Cathy's son.**

 **(slight warning, I drop the f bomb like 3 times in this but I didn't think there was enough cussing to warrant a T rating. Please let me know if I should bump it up!)**

* * *

Yule had never been very good with romance. He was terrified of his own sexuality, and had no idea how to react to any romantic advances. For a large part of his life, he'd convinced himself that he had a crush on his close friend, Annabelle, despite the fact that his eyes tended to wander any time an attractive male was nearby. He convinced himself it was just out of admiration and jealousy (he'd always disliked how… curvy his body was), but deep down he knew he was just really really gay. It wasn't until Harvy tried to kiss him that he finally came out to himself. Even then, he was afraid to start a relationship with the guy he'd unwittingly grown fond of due to his own self-image and fear of judgement. It also didn't help that his parents weren't the most liberal of people.

Him and Harvy didn't speak for nearly a week after the awkward rejected kiss. Yule felt terrible about it, and after that week passed he somewhat awkwardly approached Harvy and asked him if he wanted if he wanted to hang out after school. Harvy's friends were around, however, so he quickly added that he had some history work he'd fallen behind on. This was a lie, of course, but he wasn't sure if Harvy had told them anything. He still wasn't ready for anyone to know he was gay, except for Harvy. Surprised that Yule even wanted to talk to him anymore, Harvy had glanced to his friends, who he had made plans with for after school. He'd been about to say no, because he was busy, but his friends cut him off, saying he was free. Harvy hadn't actually told them what had happened a week ago, and his friends were very well aware that he had an embarrassingly large crush on the other male, so they were still pushing for them to be together. Still feeling rather awkward, Yule told Harvy to meet him outside the school's daycare after the last bell. He had to pick up Eve today, because Noel would be busy with rehearsal (he was in the school's latest musical production). It wasn't as if it was out of the way for him; he was nervous about talking to Harvy anyways, so he would probably end up skipping class to spend time in the daycare and distract himself.

Not that he would admit to that. After making the plans, Yule excused himself, still feeling uncomfortable about the whole exchange. He would have prefered it if he could have found Harvy alone, and simply told him he wanted to talk. Yule went to class- Literature. He couldn't even focus on the book they were supposed to be discussing. His leg was bouncing up and down as he stared blankly down at his book, unaware of his brother's concerned gaze. He tried to remember if he had any classes with Harvy that day. There was history, ironically enough. That was their second to last class of the day. He probably wouldn't go to that; his nerves were jumpy enough without seeing him. It suddenly occurred to him that the teacher was calling his name, and his head jerked up. Apparently he'd been resting his head on his hand and looked out of it (which he was). The teacher repeated the question (something about how the main character represents some stage of grieving), and Yule had no idea how to respond. His mouth had gone dry, and he mumbled an 'I haven't been able to read the chapters yet' before looking back down at the book.

Noel stopped him after class, asking if he was alright. He automatically claimed that he was fine before wondering why he didn't talk to his brother about this. Noel wasn't straight after all, though Yule also didn't know if he was gay. Plus, he doubted he would judge him for his sexuality considering the fact that Noel always wore dresses. Yule shook his head, vaguely saying that he was nervous about something before turning away and heading towards his next class. The bell rang before he reached it, however, and he decided he didn't want to show up late. He spun around, heading towards the daycare instead. As it was still somewhat early in the day, there weren't too many kids there. Most of them were in class, save for the especially young ones. Cathy (the usual caretaker) was there with her son, Paulo. After exchanging greetings, she made him tea. He brought the cup to his lips without putting anything in it, but he didn't actually drink it.

"What are you doing here so early? I usually don't see you before lunch ends." She sat herself down next to him on the plush couch he was sitting on.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just kind of stressed out." He took a tiny sip of the tea.

"Do you want to talk about it, or do you just want to be left alone?" She asked kindly. Cathy was a sort of mother figure for him, especially considering how absent his own parents were. He only debated telling her for a moment.

"I was hanging out with Harvy like a week ago…" He started.

"Harvy is little Clemence's big brother, right?" Yule thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah. I already told you he made me some armor and then asked me if I could teach him how to fence." Cathy nodded. "We, umm, we got to be pretty good friends."

"Did you get in a fight?" She asked after Yule trailed off, too embarrassed to say what he was trying to say.

"No. Well, I guess maybe." He paused. "Harvy is gay." He mumbled, hoping Cathy would guess at it. She only stared at him in confusion. "He tried to kiss me."

"Oh." She blinked, obviously not having been expecting to hear that. "How did you feel about that?" Yule sighed.

"I panicked and shoved him away, and then he apologized. He said he thought we were flirting and left and we haven't really talked to each other since then." Yule sipped his tea. "I asked him to hang out after school to help me with history homework, but I'm not actually behind in it…"

"Alright, well how do you feel about it?" Cathy asked him calmly.

"I… I'm scared. And confused. My parents…" He put the tea down and rubbed his face. "I don't want to be gay."

"Oh, Yule…" Cathy followed suit in putting her tea down and pulled the teen into a hug. "Nothing has changed, you just know a little bit more about yourself now. Nobody who really matters and cares about you is going to abandon you for this." Yule nodded, sniffing slightly as he hid his face in her shoulder. "How do you feel about Harvy?"

"I…" He sniffed, trying to stop himself from crying more. "I don't know… I miss him." He paused. "I think I like him."

"Well, I think you should tell him while you still have the chance! I'm sure you two can be together if you talk things through." Yule nodded, and Cathy rubbed his back. "How much sleep did you get last night?"

"... Four hours…" He had a habit of practicing fencing when he was stressed or nervous.

"Honey!" She exclaimed in surprise. "Why don't you go to sleep right now, and I'll wake you up for lunch." She got up. "I'm going to stop by your classes to get your missing work and make sure your teachers don't count you as absent. Paulo, I trust you to man the fort." She squeezed the young boy's cheek and left the room.

With that, Yule was left to stretch out on the couch and try to fall asleep. After finally getting comfortable, he realized how surprisingly difficult it was to actually stop thinking about everything. Paulo walked over to him, carrying a blanket. He stretched it out over Yule, insisting that you should always sleep with a blanket. After this, he climbed up onto the couch and nestled beside Yule before realizing that he wasn't under the blanket and having to redo the entire thing. Yule laughed a little. Kids are funny little creatures. Soon, both of them were asleep. Cathy stayed true to her word, waking Yule up when it was time for lunch. After eating, he glanced through his work, deciding he would just do it later. Feeling sort of lethargic, he fell asleep again, curling up and wrapping the blanket around himself. He didn't wake up until the kids who stayed in the daycare after their school ended showed up. Several had gathered around his spot on the couch and began to poke him. Upon seeing that he was awake, they giggled and scattered. Yule laughed slightly, and Cathy came over to see how he was doing.

"You feeling any better?" She handed him a glass of water.

"Mmm…" He took a moment to drink the cold beverage. "I think so. I'm just kinda disoriented. And tired. I just woke up." Cathy laughed.

"I know." Yule blushed, his brain catching up with him. Of course she knew that, what was he thinking? "School ends in about an hour. You should try and wake up all the way, hmm?"

"Yeah." He pulled the blanket off of himself, shivering slightly. "I'm gonna wash my face." He mumbled, walking to the bathroom.

Yule did as he said he would, as well as fidgeting with his appearance and trying to smooth his hair down in the back. It didn't work. He doubted he'd ever get it to stop sticking up. After giving up on that, he fidgeted with his jacket. He had one of his moments where he was very suddenly acutely aware of how curvy he was. Cathy knocked on the door, asking if he was alright. Yule realized he'd managed to waste twenty minutes doing absolutely nothing before leaving the bathroom. He gave Cathy an awkward apology before looking through his backpack for something to do. Upon finding nothing, he glanced down at himself, fidgeting with his jacket once more. He wasn't completely sure why Harvy liked him. Or why anybody who'd ever confessed to him liked him. It was weird to think about, and he began to pace.

He couldn't imagine it being his looks. He'd always felt sort of awkwardly proportioned, due to his curves, and he never managed to grow any facial hair for some reason. Neither of those really helped his strangely fragile masculinity, despite his well toned body. He'd never really felt very attractive, especially when compared to his beautiful older brother. Not that as many people fell for Noel due to his more extremely feminine looks. Yule sort of landed in the halfway point. He'd been misgendered on occasion, and it was an odd thing to experience as a cis male. He also couldn't see what part of his personality would be appealing. He felt as though most of his interactions were either ridiculously emotional and negative, or ridiculously apathetic and negative. Yule was shaken from his thoughts when Felix poked him in the leg.

"Yule! Yule!" He latched onto his leg. "Eve won't play with me!" Yule glanced down at Felix, putting a hand on his head before looking for his sister.

"Well that's because she's taking a nap." He knelt down to fix the young boy's hair, which was sticking up in random places. "What about Paulo?"

"Paulo is boring." Felix stuck his tongue out. "He's just a dumb baby." Yule rolled his eyes.

"He's only half a year younger than you."

"But Miss Cathy won't let him play swords with me!"

Yule laughed as Felix produced two sticks from seemingly nowhere. He decided to humor the small boy, and purposefully lost half of the 'fights' Felix challenged him to. They'd been at it for around twenty minutes when Eve approached. She asked if it was time to go home, to which Yule explained that they were waiting for Harvy. Eve nodded quietly, putting her hand on Yule's stick as a silent request to take it and play her friend for the next fifteen minutes or so. Yule was happy to oblige, and Eve chased Felix around with a stick before the two of them decided to have a poking match. Yule was so distracted and amused by the young ones that he didn't notice Harvy walk up behind him.

"They're cute, huh?" Yule tensed up, whipping his head around to look at him.

"Oh, I uh- you're- umm, yeah." He blushed, feeling a lump rise in his throat. If Harvy questioned his strange behavior, he didn't mention it.

"Mom already picked up Clemence, so we don't have to stop by my place." Harvy frowned. "Where were you during history today?"

"I was busy with… other stuff." He called out to his sister. "Eve! Are you ready?"

"Wah!" She tripped over her feet, falling into Felix and pulling him down with her. The two began to giggle before anyone could ask if they were okay. "Yes!" She scrambled to her feet, latching onto Yule's leg. "Bye, Felix!"

Yule scooped her up to carry her, as he was aware that she was prone to tripping. He missed the smile on Harvy's face at this action, and soon they were on their way. They didn't speak much, as Eve had quickly fallen asleep to the steady lull of Yule's footsteps. Yule probably could have driven, but he had left the car at school for Noel to drive home when he finished his rehearsal. It also didn't hurt that walking helped him clear his thoughts. He was glad he didn't live too far from the school. While it was a little bit of a long walk, it was still doable in his opinion. Harvy had surprising endurance, luckily, because Yule wasn't sure he would have been able to make the walk otherwise. When they reached his home, he made to shift his hold on Eve and get his keys out. Before he could do this, he heard Harvy unzip his backpack for him, retrieving the keys and unlocking the door. He mumbled a quiet thanks before going in first and taking Eve up to her room. She was still fast asleep by the time he had tucked her into bed.

"So what do you need to work on?" Harvy asked him from his position on Yule's bed when he entered his room. He'd made himself comfortable and gotten himself a drink from the kitchen.

"I- nothing, I just…" Yule sat on the edge of the bed, as far from Harvy as he could be in an attempt to keep his nerves down. "I guess I just wanted to talk? I don't know, I…" His next words were a mumble. "I missed you."

"..." Harvy was silent for a moment before laughing and throwing his bag on the ground. He'd been looking through it for his history notes. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"Your friends were around. I don't really know what they would have thought…" Harvy frowned.

"Right. You're not… gay." He paused. "I didn't tell them about what happened. I guess I didn't really want their pity, but I mean I'm fine staying friends." He blushed. "If that's what you want, I mean."

"No." Yule could feel his heart pounding. "I wasn't really… Well, I'm not…" He licked his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. "I'm not straight."

"But you?" Harvy looked confused, and Yule covered his face, not wanting him to see his blush.

"I know, I… I just didn't admit it to myself until you…" Harvy nodded in understanding.

"So you pushed me away because…?" Yule blushed more.

"I didn't really admit to myself that I was falling for you until you tried to kiss me, and then I was afraid to be gay." There was silence. "I'm sorry."

"Wha- no, don't apologize, get over here so I can slap you." Yule looked over at him, noticing that he'd moved closer. Harvy's face was rather flushed as well, and he lightly slapped Yule's cheek before gently resting his hand on it. "Fuck…"

"What…?" Yule looked at him with uncertainty, not sure what he was so captivated by.

"I've never seen your eyes this close before. They're beautiful." Harvy rested his forehead on Yule's, a grin making its way onto his face. "Especially with that cute little blush of yours." His voice was barely above a whisper, as he spoke, and his eyes slid shut as he bridged the gap between them. Yule had no idea what to do, freezing up immediately. Harvy pulled away after a moment, and Yule had no doubt in his mind that his face was bright red.

"S-sorry, that was really bad, I've never-" He was silenced by Harvy kissing him again. "Sorry." Yule only managed to feel more embarrassed when Harvy started laughing.

"You don't have to apologize. I think it's cute. You're cute." He shifted, pecking Yule on the cheek as opposed to the lips. "And soft. You're really soft." A hand caressed his cheek.

"Th-thank you?" Yule felt the urge to touch Harvy's cheek as well, pulling him closer for a kiss that he still wasn't completely confident about. "You're, umm… not." His cheek was surprisingly rough.

"I'm hurt, Yule." Before the taller male could apologize, Harvy laughed. "Kidding!" He pulled away from him, and Yule suddenly found himself missing his warmth. "You may not have invited me over to do history, but you weren't in class today so now that's what we're doing."

"Wha- fuck you." Yule pouted. Not that he would admit he was pouting. He prefered to call it a glare.

"Nah, fuck you." Harvy responded coolly, sending Yule a rather suggestive look.

Yule almost fainted.

"Okay, I'll definitely hold off on the whole 'sex' thing until you're ready for it."

"Y'know, history doesn't seem like such a bad idea anymore."

* * *

 ** _Word Count: 3,006_**

 **Feel free to talk to me about my OCs (as long as you say nothing about egg groups holy dang I know my ships literally make no sense in game lmaoooo)**


End file.
